


Tommy Breaks Into A Hotel And Talks His Way Into An All Access Key

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Manhunt Variant, Window Cleaners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: If you spend long enough outside. Cloud gazing becomes star gazing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	1. The Main Story

Tommy was playing Manhunt with Dream and all the others. He was hiding on the balcony of the penthouse suite at the Big Innit Hotel. Dream’s friend Sam run the place, and he wasn’t currently playing. Actually, Sam wasn’t even aware that he was here.

But Tommy had bumped into him while climbing up the emergency stairs to get to the roof. Apparently there was a fire safety inspection guy and Tommy ran right into them.

Also, for some reason Dream had sent Sam a picture of him at some point.

Sam was a cool dude. After quickly having a half conversation about things, the two of them (having never met before) managed to convince the fire safety inspection guy that Tommy was Sam’s friend’s little brother (basically) and that he was on babysitting duty (not at all). He gave Tommy an all access key to the hotel if he promised to give it back and stay in the penthouse suite. So as to not disturb anyone else. Also the room wasn’t booked for another three days so he had time, but please don’t mess it up to much.

So now he was just chilling on the balcony.

Watching the clouds. Eventually, the clouds turned to stars.

Tommy fell asleep outside, but he woke up in the bed. With breakfast and a note. “I’ll need to key back once Manhunt is over. I haven’t texted Dream. You are safe here at the Big Innit Hotel. Bad did stop by, but he left pretty quickly.”

There were some window washers coming by, and Tommy some how managed to convince them to get him in a harness and helping with the pully system. They were endeared to him.

So when Dream appeared on the roof, they guy happily lowered him down the building where Dream couldn’t get to him.

And Tommy once more was able to cloud gaze in piece.


	2. After The Fact Text Conversations

**Techno:** You playing Manhunt?

**Tommy:** Yeah. Why?

**Techno:** Your mother texted me again. Hasn’t seen you in a bit.

**Tommy:** Tell her I’m not your place then.

**Techno:** Already done. Just making sure you aren’t dead in the ditch before lying to her for you.

**Tommy:** Thanks Techno. You’re the best.

**Techno:** Yeah. Yeah. Where even are you?”

**Tommy:** [picture of the view down from the side of a building while suspended]

**Techno:** So that’s why Dream was bitching about window washers.

~ ~ ~

**Sam:** Dream has just informed me that I made a grave error.

**Techno:** You? What did you do?

**Sam:** Gave Tommy an all access key to the hotel.

**Techno:** You have made a grave error.

**Sam:** How bad?

**Techno:** Have another copy?

**Sam:** Obviously.

**Techno:** Good, because you are never getting that back. He’s going to keep that forever. Probably also going to make a copy for Tubbo.

**Sam:** I’m screwed.

**Techno:** Aren’t we all?

**Sam:** I need that key.

**Techno:** I’ll get it back.

**Sam:** You are a life saver.

**Techno:** Can’t say those two kids won’t have a copy though.

**Sam:** As long as Dream never gets one.

**Techno:** Deal.

**Sam:** The best “Deal.” I’m going to get.


End file.
